GMW MEETS TEXS PT2 ALTERNATE ENDING!
by August Summer
Summary: All of the Lucaya fans saw the spectacular GMW Meets TXS Pt2 and just like me where utterly dissapointed. But now thanks to my brilliant plan you will be able to expirience the joy and wonder of this alternate ending where something amazing happens... Srry it's a one-shot doe.


**_Riley- Maya likes you._**  
 ** _\- Riley! She's been hiding it all this time._**  
 ** _Riley-That's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo._**  
 ** _Maya-What are you doing?_**

 ** _Riley-I saw you, Maya._**  
 ** _I saw how much you cared._**  
 ** _It's why she makes fun of you, I think._**  
 ** _Lucas-Riley, what are we? I told you what we are._**  
 ** _Lucas-What if that's not what I think we are? Well, then you better start thinking of us like that._**  
 ** _Lucas- Riley, I -_**

 ** _Riley- Lucas We will always be there for each other._**  
 ** _You stepped back._**  
 ** _I know that you stepped back._**  
 ** _Farkle-What's going on? I don't know._**  
 ** _Lucas- I'm her brother now? Apparently._**  
 ** _\- You like me?_**

 ** _Maya - No._**  
 ** _Lucas- Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?_**

 ** _Maya- Because I didn't want you to win and get all conceited._**  
 ** _Lucas- I don't think that's it._**  
 ** _Maya- (Speaking with a drawl) I don't think that's it._**  
 ** _Lucas- I don't talk like that._**  
 ** _I just don't._**  
 ** _Lucas- Why do you see me like that?_**

 ** _Maya - Of course I don't see you like that._**  
 ** _Can we just Can we just look at this fire, please?_**

 ** _Riley- Yes._**

Everyone exits only Maya and Lucas are left.  
 ** _Maya-Stop._**  
 ** _Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop._**  
 ** _It's been bad enough I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time._**

 ** _Lucas- What secret?_**

 ** _Maya- You guys are so much alike._**  
 ** _I thought you were just like brother and sister, too._**  
 ** _Lucas- Why?_**

 ** _Maya-You're at your best when you're just talking to each other._**  
 ** _Looking out for each other._**  
 ** _That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret._**  
 ** _And now the secret's out, so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore._**  
 ** _I just don't want to have anymore secrets from her._**  
 ** _Lucas-_** ** _So you don't make fun of me because you like me?_**

 ** _Maya- I'm just gonna watch this fire._**  
 ** _Lucas- Maya, why do you make fun of me?_**

 ** _Maya- Because you're easy to make fun of._**  
 ** _Lucas - Okay, then stop._**  
 ** _Maya - Because you're a huckleberry._**  
 ** _Maya- Because you're a ranger_**

 ** _Lucas - would you stop?_**

 ** _Maya-_** ** _\- Look, if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd just come right out and say it? Well, I don't._**

 ** _So what I do say is har-_**

 ** _They kiss and it lasts forever._**

 ** _Maya- Why did you do that._**

 ** _Lucas- love you Maya I always have._**  
 ** _Please don't tell my sister_**

 ** _Maya- I won't . This wil be our little secret right?_**

 ** _Lucas- Alright  
_** ** _I'm sorry._**  
 ** _Maya- You don't have to be sorry, huckleberry I liked it._**  
 ** _Of course I like you too._**  
 ** _You're a good guy._**  
 ** _If you got hurt, I don't know what I would've done._**  
 ** _I don't want to have any more secrets from her but I guess I'll just have to suck it up._**

 ** _You are gentle But when I first met you, I was scared of you._**  
 ** _I never told you that._**  
 ** _You wouldn't think that someone could be scared of you, but I was._**  
 ** _And you Now, you always scared me._**  
 ** _You gave me nightmares from the day I first looked at you._**  
 ** _T hen when I found out that I was gonna have a chance with you, well That was about the scariest moment of my life._**

 ** _But now I am actually with you. And it's everything I could've asked for._**

 ** _Maya-Lucas?_**

 ** _Lucas-Yeah?_**

 ** _Maya-Kiss me again._**

 ** _He nodds and presses her lips against hers. This time longer than before. And with that they head back to the ranch._**


End file.
